El Regalo Prometido
by Jim Noel
Summary: En el ultimo día del año, un abuelo está obsesionado con regalarle a su nieto un objeto de su infancia, sin saber que solo se dirige a su propio final.


**_"A mi mejor amiga, quien se fue a las tierras sin sol en la mañana del 1 de enero"_**

Era la tarde del 31 de diciembre cuando Oscar salió de la tienda con una pequeña cajita en sus manos. El objeto lo emocionaba de una forma muy particular, y es que los meses de esfuerzo que le tomó buscar el objeto y juntar el dinero suficiente para comprarlo habían sido largos y cansadores, pero lo que sin duda era la fuente del orgullo que rodeaba la misteriosa caja era que su contenido no estaba destinado a si mismo. Hacía exactamente un año cuando su nieto, un pequeñuelo de apenas diez inviernos, le había preguntado por la extraña reliquia que su abuelo sostenía en una antigua fotografía en un viejo álbum enterrado en las profundidades de un armario que, por pura curiosidad infantil, había sido desempolvado una vez más.

_Eso lo usábamos para divertirnos cuando yo era chico_ le respondió el anciano mientras continuaba explicando como funcionaba el artefacto.

Su nieto lo oía maravillado y cuando el viejo terminó su explicación le preguntó si todavía existían y, de ser así, si podía tener uno, aunque sea por una vez. Ante tal pedido Oscar solo pudo negarse, puesto que hacía más de ocho décadas que no veía un juguete igual y no quedaba ninguno de su propia infancia, y tuvo que ver con cierto dolor como los ojos del pequeño se llenaban de una decepción que el muchacho ocultó casi al instante. Desde ese momento el anciano se propuso como meta buscar y conseguir el artefacto, puesto que deseaba revivir las memorias de su infancia y poder trasmitirlas nuevamente.

Así fue como, durante todo un año, dedicó cada fibra de esfuerzo a la búsqueda de la reliquia, buscando en tiendas, anticuarios, almacenes e incluso coleccionistas privados, recorriendo distancias kilométricas en todas direcciones a lo largo del estado. Hasta hacía pocas semanas todo esfuerzo había sido en vano hasta que, en una tienda de juguetes en las afueras de la ciudad, logro contactar con un propietario del mítico juguete. La compra no fue fácil ni barata, pero después de ahorrar hasta el último centavo ganado pudo hacerse finalmente con el tan deseado objeto.

Al salir de la tienda, sus manos temblaban. Oscar se las frotó aunque supo que no era de frío, sino de emoción. Con alegría y jubilo, comenzó a caminar por las calles, imaginando la expresión de alegría en la cara de su nieto cuando le presente el tan ansiado regalo. Para que la sorpresa fuese mayúscula, se había abstenido de contarle a nadie su aventura hasta tal punto de que su viaje a la tienda era un secreto para sus familiares.

Con la caja en mano y la felicidad a flor de piel, Oscar recorrió las calles que separaban a la tienda de la parada de autobús, desde donde tomaría un transporte hasta el centro y de allí otro a su casa. Incluso planeaba las palabras que diría cuando le entregase el objeto.

Oscar ya se encontraba a media calle de la parada cuando vio a un grupo de jóvenes, todos de apariencia peligrosa, que se interponían en su camino. En su distraída caminata no se había percatado de su presencia, pero ahora se encontraba alerta. Sin dejar de ver al muchacho más cercano, uno alto de no más de dieciséis años, giró la cabeza levemente para comprobar su retaguardia y notó que un segundo grupo le había cerrado el paso. No eran un gran número, apenas seis entre todos, pero bastaban para ponerlo nervioso.

_ ¿Te perdiste, abuelo?_ dijo el alto burlándose.

Oscar no respondió, en su lugar tensó sus músculos, los cuales no se activaban desde la guerra, y aspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire.

_ ¿Que pasa?_ preguntó otro con el mismo tono_ ¿Te asustamos, viejo?

_ Así que así es como quieren hacerlo_ dijo por fin, ignorando las burlas.

Los jóvenes parecieron sorprendidos por la respuesta y torcieron sus caras en expresiones serias. El alto desenfundó una navaja que apuntó hacia Oscar.

_ ¿Que llevas en la caja, viejo?_ preguntó.

No respondió.

_ Dame la caja_ ordenó, molesto, el chico.

El anciano negó. No iba a permitir que le arrebaten lo que tanto le había costado obtener. No era suyo, le pertenecía a su nieto y no estaba dispuesto a quitarse esa satisfacción.

_ Hijo, sobre mi frio cadáver_ afirmó Oscar.

El muchacho se rió y avanzó hacia él.

Con un movimiento rápido, Oscar lanzó un puño que se incrustó en la mejilla del matón, enviándolo directo a la acera. Sus aún fuertes músculos se contrajeron y relajaron con tal acción, enviando un estimulo de adrenalina a su cerebro y por un breve instante se sintió en el pináculo de su vida. Pero ese instante acabó cuando sintió una punzada en su espalda y el frío metal introduciéndose entre sus tejidos. Una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo dejándolo completamente paralizado mientras se sucedían la tercera y cuarta puñalada. No fue sino hasta la cuarta que sus piernas finalmente cedieron y cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. Con un gruñido Oscar intentó levantarse pero un dolor punzante le atravesó el cuerpo. Impotente vio como los matones le arrebataban la caja de su bolsillo y miraban su interior.

_ ¿Es una broma?_ se decepcionaron al ver el artilugio para luego arrojarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

La decepción dio paso a la molestia y el alto que había recibido el golpe comenzó a patear el vientre del viejo caído, hasta que uno de sus compañeros lo tomó del brazo y le susurró algo que Oscar no alcanzó a oír. Finalmente los matones huyeron dejándole allí en el suelo desangrándose.

Oscar estaba bajo un fuerte dolor y su primer instinto fue gritar por ayuda, pero lo al abrir la boca lo único que salió fue una fuerte tos acompañada de sangre. Su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado y sus pulmones ardían con cada bocanada. Giraba los ojos con desesperación buscando a alguien que pudiese socorrerlo, pero la calle estaba desierta, y para empeorarlo todo, su mente se alarmó al recordar que nadie sabía que estaba allí. Sus pulmones comenzaron a contraerse violentamente mientras un dolor en el pecho le distraía de sus pensamientos. Al notar su final comenzó a llorar de rabia y frustración mientras sentía los parpados pesados y fue de pronto invadido por una modorra que lo sumió en la oscuridad. Y así estuvo por lo que a el le pareció una eternidad, cuando sintió una voz femenina que le llamaba. Al principio no lo entendió, pero una corazonada le indicó que tenía que abrir los ojos.

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue el cielo azul, moteado de algunas nubes. Lo que primero le sorprendió es que no sentía ningún dolor. Ni las puñaladas en su espalda, ni las patadas en su vientre, ni siquiera el dolor de sus músculos gastados por el tiempo. Tampoco sentía miedo o sorpresa, solo paz.

_ Hola_ lo saludo una voz femenina.

Al mover la cabeza pudo ver a su lado a una chica joven de piel clara y cabello alborotado. Su atuendo era negro como la noche, pero lo que destacaba era su collar dorado.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda?_ preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

El asintió extrañado mientras le tendía una mano a la joven. Para su sorpresa logró ponerse de pie casi sin esfuerzo.

_ Gracias_ dijo él_ Unos mocosos me atacaron, creí que me habían lastimando pero… debió ser un reflejo.

_ No tanto como crees_ replicó ella.

_ ¿Que quieres decir?

En respuesta la chica le indicó con la cabeza que se diese vuelta. Al hacerlo, Oscar quedó paralizado. Allí en la acera vio tendido en un charco de sangre a su propio cadáver. Estaba tieso y con los ojos vidriosos, única señal de su fallecimiento. Una sensación de pánico le invadió al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

_ No… no, no puede ser_ dijo mientras temblaba_ Mi nieto, tengo que darle algo…

Instintivamente miró al suelo intentando buscar la caja que contenía el artefacto pero no lograba encontrarlo.

_ ¿Buscas esto?_ preguntó la chica sosteniendo la caja en su mano.

Oscar estuvo a punto de lanzarse a buscarla cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente haciendo que se detuviese en seco y mirase con expresión sombría a la mujer.

_ ¿Quien eres?_ preguntó.

_ ¿No me reconoces?

_ Yo..._ Oscar no supo que decir, mientras un nombre afloró en su mente.

_ Debes disculparme_ dijo ella_ se que estás asustado, hubiese llegado antes, pero tuve asuntos familiares que atender.

_ Por favor, no puedes llevarme ahora_ rogó él_ debo volver a casa, mi nieto…

_ Tu nieto va a estar bien_ le interrumpió ella_ Él olvidó ese juguete hace mucho, apenas horas después de que se lo enseñaste por primera vez.

Oscar intentó negar sus palabras pero encontró que en el fondo eran ciertas. El lo sabía pero lo había negado demasiado.

_ Oh, soy un tonto_ dijo_ todo un año perdido para nada.

Ella lo rodeó con el brazo mientras comenzaban a caminar por la calle.

_ No te preocupes_ le dijo ella_ seguro que le hubiese gustado.

_ No habría importado_ aseguró el viejo.

Una sensación de depresión llenó el corazón de Oscar mientras se compadecía de si mismo por lo ocurrido. En su mente, si no hubiese estado tan obsesionado, aún estaría vivo.

_ Oye, explícame algo_ dijo ella sacándolo de su melancolía_ He visto estos juguetes muchas veces, pero nunca supe como funcionan_ dijo tendiéndole el artefacto.

El más viejo tomó el objeto y lo miró unos segundos, mientras olvidaba lentamente su depresión en favor de renovado ánimo.

_ Bueno, es bastante simple_ respondió Oscar mientras comenzaba a explicarle el mecanismo.

Y así, mientras el hombre relataba el funcionamiento del objeto y la Muerte lo oía con un genuino interés, ambos se desvanecieron en la brisa...


End file.
